Doble Regalo
by Fcda
Summary: Mugi, Mio y Ritsu organizan una fiesta para Yui y Azusa. En ella, la guitarrista castaña hace una declaración. ¿Cómo reaccionará la gatita?
1. Regalo para Azusa

Regalo para Azusa.

Para Houkago Tea Time había pasado el evento más importante del año, el festival escolar de Sakuragaoka. Tras una exitosa presentación frente a un auditorio lleno, cualquier persona pensaría que la banda se retiraría a descansar hasta el final del año, pero ese no era el caso. Dos eventos, no masivos pero sí importantes, se avecinaban para la banda: los cumpleaños de Azusa y Yui. Las coincidencias de la vida (o las cosas de Dios) hicieron que ambas guitarristas nacieran en el mes de noviembre, el 11 la pelinegra y el 27 la castaña.

Ritsu, Mugi y Mio habían planeado hacer una única fiesta para las dos, que se llevaría a cabo el 19 de noviembre en la mansión Kotobuki. Los padres de la rubia sabían de antemano lo que su hija planeaba, porque durante el año estuvo buscando una forma de compensar a sus compañeras ya que, según la teclista, había quedado mal con ellas por no haber podido traerlas y hacer ahí la fiesta de navidad.

Los preparativos iban viento en popa. Incluso las dos guitarristas colaboraban en lo que podían con un gran entusiasmo. Día a día los esfuerzos de las cinco chicas se incrementaban más y más, ya que querían que todo saliera perfecto. Pero de todas, la que más pensativa estaba era Yui. La guitarrista castaña lucía extrañamente pensativa y no irradiaba la alegría que la caracterizaba. El motivo de esto era que no sabía qué regalarle a Azusa; quería darle algo especial, algo que solo ella pudiera darle, pero no se le ocurrían ideas.

—«¿Te sientes bien, _onee-chan_? No has probado tu cena» dijo Ui, preocupada por su hermana.

—«Ui, sigo sin saber qué regalarle a Azu-nyan» respondió desanimada la mayor de las Hirasawa.

—«¿Sabes? Azusa-chan y tú tienen muchas cosas en común. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso».

—«Pero, aún teniendo tanto en común, somos muy diferentes. Además, quiero expresarle lo especial que es para mí». Al decir esto, un leve tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Yui.

—«Te gusta Azusa-chan, ¿verdad, _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui, que se sorprendió al ver que su hermana negaba con la cabeza.

—«Lo que siento por Azu-nyan es más que solo gustarme; va más allá de una atracción física. Creo que lo correcto es decir que me enamoré de ella».

"¡ _Onee-chan_ enamorada, qué tierna!" pensó la menor de las Hirasawa con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaban y la fiesta estaba cada vez más cerca. Toda la logística de la fiesta mantenía a las chicas ocupadas, aunque no podían ocultar su preocupación por Yui y su extraño comportamiento. Lo peor era que cada vez que intentaban preguntarle o hablar del tema, la guitarrista castaña las evadía, incluso a Nodoka. Pero la chica de lentes no se rindió e insistió en hablar con su amiga de infancia. Al no tener escapatoria, la mayor de las Hirasawa le contó lo que le sucedía, incluyendo sus sentimientos por Azusa.

—«Me sorprende que alguien tan afectivo como tú pueda sentirse mal por eso, Yui. Parece que tuvieras miedo a ser rechazada» dijo Nodoka.

—«Creo que es eso. No quiero que Azu-nyan me odie por el hecho de que yo la ame de esa forma. Por eso es que quiero darle algo especial, algo que solo yo pueda darle y que ella no pueda rechazar. Pero, por más que lo pienso, no se me ocurre nada» aseguró Yui con un inusual tono deprimente.

—«Yui, no pienses mucho en eso. Eres muy especial para Azusa, así que dudo que pueda odiarte. Si te sirve de consejo, dale algo que salga de tu corazón. Ten por seguro que ella lo valorará bastante». Tras decir esto, Nodoka acarició la cabeza de la guitarrista para darle ánimos, algo que la joven Hirasawa agradeció con una ligera sonrisa.

Por su parte, Azusa también estaba preocupada. El extremo cambio de actitud de su senpai la sorprendió. Al principio pareció tomarlo bien, pero, aunque no lo admitía, extrañaba sus abrazos. Por momentos pensaba que ella le había hecho algo malo, pensamiento que desaparecía al recordar que tenía la misma actitud con sus demás compañeras. Esa preocupación distraía tanto a la guitarrista pelinegra, que dejo de atender a sus clases. Yui había tomado por completo sus pensamientos.

—«¡AZUSA!» gritó Jun desesperada. Era la cuarta vez que intentaba llamar la atención de su compañera.

—«¿Sucede algo, Jun» preguntó Azusa, tratando de actuar con normalidad.

—«Te preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con estas ecuaciones».

—«Claro, déjame ver...». Azusa tomó el cuaderno de Jun y comenzó a explicarle el tema. Pero, al ver la variable y, el nombre de Yui regresó a su mente, haciéndole decir Yui2 en lugar de y2, lo que provocó la risa de su compañera.

—«Buen truco para las ecuaciones, reemplazar las variables por tus senpais favoritas. De ahora en adelante Mio-senpai será x» dijo la joven bajista entre carcajadas.

—«No te burles, Jun. Solo me equivoqué» dijo la guitarrista haciendo un puchero. Ui observó de lejos la escena. Si bien le causó gracia el error, quiso investigar más al respecto. Era extraño que Azusa cometiera ese tipo de errores.

Al terminar las clases, la menor de las Hirasawa insistió en acompañar a su compañera al salón de música. Durante el trayecto, empezó a cuestionarla. Azusa le contó lo que sucedía y cómo Yui estaba cada vez más presente en sus pensamientos. Ui le explicó a la guitarrista lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, sin revelar la parte sentimental para no arruinar una posible sorpresa. La dueña de Muttan suspiró aliviada al saber que no era porque hubiese hecho algo malo.

Finalmente, el día de la fiesta llegó. Mio, Ritsu y Ui llegaron temprano a la mansión Kotobuki para ultimar detalles del evento. Las tres chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la inmensidad de la propiedad, construida al estilo de las mansiones norteamericanas y con grandes jardines donde era fácil perderse. Las dos castañas y la pelinegra fueron recibidas directamente por Mugi, que las guió hasta el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta.

Con el pasar del tiempo los invitados fueron llegando: compañeras de clase de ambas chicas, sus profesores, sus padres y familiares y algún que otro excompañero de las escuelas a donde ellas iban antes. Con la entrada al salón de las homenajeadas, ambas elegantemente vestidas de blanco, la fiesta dio inicio. La música y el baile llenaron a todos de buena energía, divirtiéndose como si fueran niños. Pero Yui se veía algo nerviosa, ya que finalmente no había traído un regalo para Azusa, al menos no uno material.

Llegó un momento en la fiesta en el que los invitados decían algunas palabras para las cumpleañeras, felicitándolas por el nuevo año de vida que iniciaban. En el momento en que todos habían hablado, Yui tomó la palabra.

—«Bien, no soy muy buena al momento de ser seria, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Azusa, durante las últimas semanas estuve meditando sobre lo que debía regalarte por tu cumpleaños. Luego de mucho pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que ese regalo debía ser algo muy especial, algo que solo yo puedo darte. Y ese algo es... mi corazón. Azusa, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y mi amor es todo lo que puedo darte». Al escuchar esto, la guitarrista pelinegra quedó paralizada. No sabía cómo responder, así como tampoco supo en qué momento los labios de su senpai habían tomado posesión de los suyos. La calidez de aquellos labios contrastó con la fría mirada de sus padres, que veían la escena con desaprobación. Los ojos de la gatita se llenaron de lágrimas y, antes de darse cuenta, se halló corriendo a través de los pasillos de la mansión Kotobuki.

 _Continuará..._


	2. La respuesta

La respuesta.

Azusa corría a través de los pasillos de la mansión Kotobuki. No sabía a donde iba, ya que sus lágrimas nublaban su vista. Esa declaración de Yui y el hecho de que la besara en frente de sus padres hacían que sus sentimientos se alborotaran. Ella quería a su senpai, pero la estricta formación tradicional que recibió de sus padres hacía que rechazara ese tipo de sentimientos; no podía amarla, no debía hacerlo. Luego de tanto correr, finalmente se detuvo; no sabía dónde se encontraba, sin darse cuenta, había salido a los jardines de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, Yui permanecía en silencio; suponía que la joven Nakano podría rechazarla y estaba preparada para eso, pero no pensó en esa reacción. Mio, Mugi y los padres de Azusa fueron tras de ella, mientras que Ritsu, Nodoka, Ui y los señores Hirasawa se quedaron al lado de la dueña de Guitah para consolarla. Aki y Yuuta, los padres de Yui, comprendieron que no era el momento de hacer algún reproche por la orientación de su hija; ella necesitaba afecto y apoyo en ese instante, apoyo que ellos manifestaron en un fuerte abrazo, en el que la guitarrista castaña finalmente rompió en llanto.

—«Soy una idiota, sabía que esto pasaría. Ahora Azu-nyan me odia» dijo Yui entre sollozos.

—«¡No digas eso, Yui! Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. Abriste tu corazón y manifestaste tus sentimientos aún sabiendo que podrían rechazarte. No cualquier persona hace eso y menos ante su familia» dijo Ritsu seriamente.

—«Pero Ricchan, de nada sirve ser valiente cuando la persona que amo me odia» replicó la guitarrista.

—«Te equivocas, _onee-chan_. Azusa-chan no te odia, es solo que... no supo cómo responderte» afirmó Ui, dudando un poco al final.

—«Ui tiene razón, Yui. No todas las personas reaccionan igual ante una declaración como la tuya. Creo que Azusa tuvo miedo de la forma en que la miraron sus padres cuando la besaste» intervino Nodoka. Yui solo se resguardó más en los brazos de sus padres, mientras Ritsu también salió en busca de Azusa.

Después de caminar un rato por los jardines, tratando de ubicarse, la joven Nakano se sentó en el césped. Estaba decepcionada de sí misma y la forma en que actuó con Yui y de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dar una respuesta. De repente, sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella. Azusa se puso de pie y trató de irse; no quería hablar con nadie.

—«¡No sigas huyendo, Azusa; tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo!» exclamó Ayana, la madre de la gatita.

—«Azusa Nakano, nos decepciona que no sepas valorar lo que te hemos enseñado —dijo Mamoru, el padre de la guitarrista—. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que esas muestras de afecto se hacen en privado?».

—«Lo siento, padre, pero fue Yui-senpai la que me besó» replicó Azusa.

—«Pero tú se lo permitiste, Azusa. Está bien que ella te guste, pero eso no se hace en público» insistió Ayana.

—«Lo siento, mamá. No volverá a... Esperen, ¿están molestos porque Yui-senpai me besó frente a todos y no porque ella me guste?» preguntó la gatita.

—«Bueno, no es que nos agrade tu orientación, pero te amamos mucho y respetamos tus decisiones» respondió Mamoru.

—«Solo esperamos que sigas siendo la niña buena que siempre has sido, y que seas feliz a su lado» agregó la madre de Azusa.

—«Gracias, papá y mamá. Me acaban de quitar un gran peso de encima. Solo queda disculparme con Yui-senpai por huir de esa forma y... esperar que no hayan cambiado sus sentimientos» dijo la joven Nakano mientras las lágrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos,viéndose rodeada por los brazos de sus padres.

Unos minutos después, Azusa caminaba junto a sus padres tratando de regresar a la mansión. Cuando finalmente lograron ver la entrada, la pequeña pelinegra corrió para ingresar de nuevo allí, pero alguien le impidió el paso.

—«¿Intentas terminar de romper el corazón de la pobre Yui, Nakano?» preguntó Ritsu con los brazos cruzados.

—«Te equivocas, Ritsu-senpai. Quiero corregir el error que cometí al huir del salón, así que déjame entrar» respondió Azusa.

—«¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que dices es verdad? Yui piensa que tú la odias, demuéstrame lo contrario y te dejaré pasar».

—«¿Odiarla? ¿Cómo podría yo odiar a alguien que me ha dado su afecto desde que me conoció? Aunque me enoje con ella, siempre está dispuesta a darme su cariño; siempre está con sus brazos abiertos para mí, siempre con una sonrisa. No soy una maldita antisocial para odiar a alguien como ella, Ritsu-senpai. Todo lo contrario, me enamoré de ella; aunque no lo admití antes por miedo a mis padres y me arrepiento de ello. Si algo odio es mi cobardía, porque hice sufrir a alguien especial para mí por eso» expresó Azusa con lágrimas en sus ojos y una mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

—«No esperaba menos de ti, Azusa, pero es Yui quien debe escuchar esas palabras. Así que sígueme» dijo Ritsu con su pícara sonrisa. Tras una breve caminata, las dos chicas llegaron al salón donde aún se encontraba Yui en los brazos de sus padres. Al percatarse de la presencia de la gatita, Nodoka tomó de la mano a Ui y la alejó de su hermana.

—«¡¿Qué haces, Nodoka-san?! ¡ _Onee-chan_ necesita que yo la proteja!» se quejó la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«No Ui. Yui debe enfrentar esto sola, al igual que Azusa acaba de hacerlo» respondió la chica de lentes con su habitual calma.

—«Yui-senpai, necesito hablar contigo. A solas, si es posible» dijo Azusa con seriedad. Los padres de la castaña se separaron de su hija y se dirigieron fuera del salón.

—«Más te vale que Yui vuelva a sonreír después de esto, o no te permitiremos volver a verla» dijo Aki al oído de la pelinegra antes de salir. La gatita suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su senpai. Sorpresivamente, Yui saltó a abrazarla.

—«Azu-nyan, por favor perdóname. No supe qué regalarte, así que creí que darte todo mi corazón era una buena idea, pero veo que no es así. Haré lo necesario para que no me odies; incluso dejaré de abrazarte, si así lo deseas» dijo la castaña, aún llorando.

—«No digas eso ni en broma, senpai. Además, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse contigo» replicó Azusa.

—«¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué Azu-nyan?».

—«Por ser cobarde. Porque fui yo quien hizo derramar esas lágrimas de tus bellos ojos. Porque huí cuando te declaraste por miedo a mis padres. Porque, por ese miedo, nunca había aceptado mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Senpai, perdóname». Tras decir esto, la joven Nakano rompió en llanto una vez más.

—«Te perdono, Azu-nyan. Nunca te culpé por lo que pasó hoy. Me alegra saber que no me odias, pero no me gusta que te trates a ti misma de esa forma. Todos tenemos miedos, incluso yo. Tuve miedo de perderte para siempre si me declaraba, pero lo enfrenté. Ahora todos saben que estoy enamorada de ti y que, aunque tu no me correspondas, ese sentimiento nunca va a cambiar» dijo Yui mientras apretaba aún mas su abrazo. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

—«Senpai, aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños» dijo la gatita, rompiendo el silencio y separándose de la castaña lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

—«¡Cierto! ¿Qué es?» preguntó la dueña de Guitah con tono infantil.

—«Esto». Tras pronunciar esta palabra, la pelinegra acercó su rostro al de su senpai, dándole un beso tierno en los labios, beso que la castaña correspondió tras unos segundos.

—«Azu-nyan...» fue lo único que salió de la boca de Yui tras finalizar el beso.

—«Tú me diste tu corazón, así que yo te doy el mío. Te amo, Yui-senpai» dijo Azusa sonriendo.

—«Yo también te amo, Azu-nyan» afirmó la castaña, acercando su rostro para besar nuevamente a la pelinegra, pero...

—«¡ _Oujo-sama_ , reaccione!» fue el grito que se escuchó desde la entrada del salón. Las dos chicas, tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron allí a ver qué había sucedido; encontrando a Mugi desmayada, y a una joven sirvienta, igual de rubia que la joven Kotobuki, tratando de reanimarla.

—«¡MUGI!» exclamaron al tiempo Yui, Azusa, Mio y Ritsu al encontrar a su amiga así.

—«Fue... Fue... Fue... ¡Hermoso! Yui-chan y Azusa-chan son muy románticas» dijo la rubia al volver en sí.

—«Parece que todo terminó bien después de todo» dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa.

—«Te equivocas, Ricchan» exclamó Yui, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

—«Lo que hay entre Yui-senpai y yo apenas comienza» complementó Azusa.

FIN

* * *

 **RatchetPower-chan: ya puedes salir del rincón emo, a menos que sigas queriendo ahorcarme. Actualización lista, todo salió bien. Y gracias por el chocolate, estaba delicioso n.n**

 **Guest: supongo que por lo cariñoza que Yui es por naturaleza.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yui Hirasawa!**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


End file.
